


Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Requests

by Zalera83



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Elrond x Reader

**Imagine being a ranger and falling for Lord Elrond while recovering in Rivendell.**

(Female Reader)

The path of a ranger was often both perilous and lonesome. Fighting against the agents of the enemy and protecting others in the shadows wasn’t for everyone. But it was the life you’d grown accustomed to. 

In particular, you lent your strength to the men and elves that ventured near Rivendell. You’d found that agents of Sauron were fond of that area and attacked frequently. After dispatching them, you’d always ensure that the traveler(s) made it home safely. 

So familiar were you to the roads of the forest near Rivendell that when you became injured beyond your ability to repair you guided your mount to the elven city for help. It was the closest to you and you knew you wouldn’t last long. You’d been overtaken by a group of orcs that had laid a trap for the pesky ranger that had been killing their troops. Although you were able to take them out, you’d received more than one wound from the attack. Slashes from blades left bleeding rivets in your skin and you grew faint the further away from the battle site you went. You remained conscious just long enough to alert the guards of your predicament.

When you awoke some time later you were only alone long enough to sit yourself up and examine your surroundings; the room was simple, but more grand than anywhere you’d ever laid your head before. Soon you were joined by a small group of elves that first let you know of your condition; you would make a full recovery with some rest and be able to leave once they were certain you could move properly. You’d been more injured than you first realized and it would take some time, even with their skills, for you to be able to confidently return to the wood. 

Next you were introduced to the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond, and his daughter, Arwen. They were just as striking as the other elves you’d encountered previously. 

“It is an honor to host the protector of the woods,” said Arwen. “We’ve heard much of a ranger guarding the forest.”

“We will watch your progress and provide you with anything you require,” said Lord Elrond. “You need only ask.”

During your recovery you were visited often by Arwen. She was curious about you and wanted to learn anything you were willing to divulge. You weren’t used to such treatment; normally others avoided you. Elrond himself came by often to check your progress and see to your recovery. He said that he owed it to eh one who’d helped so many of his people. He wasn’t as open as his daughter but he came by more and more frequently the longer you were there.

You tried not to grow attached to them knowing that once you were healed you would have to leave. You knew that logically but the heart was often illogical. Arwen was a wonderful friend and Elrond wasn’t what you expected. He was wise and strong while being a calming presence when he was near. 

Arwen wasn’t blind to the affection you held for her father and subtly urged you toward him. She would leave you two alone if he came in whilst she was there and would speak about him to you, watching you grow flustered. 

“I’ve not seen my father so invested in a guest of ours in some time. I suspect he’s grown fond of you.”

You grew only further conflicted the longer you were there. A voice came to you when you were alone that didn’t ease your confusion.

“ _I hear your heart, Ranger, and your uneasiness. I hear it as loudly as the conflict within the one you’ve come to treasure.  
_

_I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien. I have seen the events unfolding in Rivendell and what will come to be from them.  
_

_You must follow your instincts, y/n, for they will guide you toward that which you desire._ ”

After Galadriel spoke to you, you were tended to by Elrond no longer. Even sooner after that, you were fully healed and prepared to leave the elven city. It was with heavy hands that you pinned your cloak and readied yourself to leave. You sought out those that had helped you to thank them, You were unable to find Arwen and so went instead to the Lord of Rivendell. 

“I wanted to thank you for you have done for me.”

“Are you certain you’re prepared to leave?”

“I am not. Although my injuries have healed there are other things that make me wish to remain here.”

Elrond closed the gap between you and was silent a while before he spoke again. “You were curious why I have evaded you in the last days of your recovery. I had hoped it would ease the ache of this goodbye. Now that that time has come, I find myself thinking selfishly.”

“Selfishly?”

“I, too, wish for you to remain in Rivendell, y/n.”

Giving him a warm smile, you unpinned your cloak. You could discuss the matter further later. For now, you wanted to make up for the time lost with the elven lord.

**Imagine trying to court Lord Elrond.**

(Male Reader)

You’d been a trader since your youth. As a boy, you’d learned the art of a sale from your father. When you became a man, you were ready to take your various wares on the road. Your travels had lead you to many lands, and your next stop was among the elves in Rivendell.

You were greeted first by the guards who inspected your items before allowing you inside the city. It was a marvelous place; almost ethereal. As taken as you were by its splendor, when Lord Elrond came to greet you, you were taken by his elegance. 

“Welcome to Rivendell, traveler.”

“My Lord, I am y/n and I’ve come to offer my goods to you and your beautiful home - if you would permit me to present what I have.”

“You may do so, y/n. We can offer you a bed and a stall to display your items. My guards will take your things. I would like to visit with you while they make ready your space.”

“Of course. I thank you for your generosity.”

You walked with Lord Elrond while he asked about your travels and your background. He was much more open to you than you anticipated. He’d offer a tale of his own between your stories and told you of the history of Rivendell. After a while, the two of you stopped by the room you’d be staying in. It was open and cozy, and your temporary stall was placed nearby. Elrond left you to get settled, but made you aware that he would be available if you required assistance

The elves kept you comfortable and fed while you peddled your treasures to them. The younger crowd were the most interested, naturally. Though Elrond did stop by more frequently than you first expected he would.

“You seem to be searching for something, Lord Elrond.”

“You have a rarer stock than what I see from most traders. Perhaps I am searching for a trinket from a time long since past.”

“I encounter many things in my travels. If you were to ask it of me, I would find you such an item.”

You were struck by the look that he gave you; one of admiration marred by a distant longing. There was a far away air about him. You’d heard that his daughter had left for a mortal life some time ago. Perhaps the elven lord was lonely without her near? 

“You are kind, y/n. If only I had a quest for you to embark on. I yearn for something that I cannot place.”

“Perhaps what you search for isn’t an object to be held, my Lord.”

He gave you a soft grin. “You are perceptive for a human.”

“All living things tell more with their eyes than with their voice. And that is where I focus my attention.”

As your foreign wares dwindled and were replaced by what the elves had traded, you found that you were unready to leave. This is when you would normally head to a new land to turn a profit on the goods and trade for other valuable artifacts, but you wanted to stay. So drawn were you to the Lord of Rivendell that you couldn’t pull yourself away. His calm grace and wisdom spoke well to you and he wasn’t gone long from your company. 

“Lord Elrond, may I have a word?”

“You may have as many as you’d like, y/n.”

“I’ll be candid. Although my business demands that I leave the city and move on to another, I find myself unwilling to go. I wish to remain here with you - for you, if you’d have me.”

He was quiet a moment before he responded, brow furrowed as he mulled over what you’d said. 

“I believe I understand what I have been searching for at last. And that is you, y/n. I would like nothing more than for you to stay.”


	2. Pippin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the different in word count, it's because at some point during writing I decided I needed to really expand on why everything was happening.

**Imagine Pippin singing to you.**

“That was splendid, love. I don’t believe you’ve let me hear that one yet.”

“I wrote it for you, y/n.”


End file.
